gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Johnny Klebitz
Johnny Boy Johnny K JK |gender = M |dob = 1974 |pob = Acter, Alderney |dod = 2013 (aged 39) |home = Acter, Tudor, Alderney (formerly) Sandy Shores, Blaine County, San Andreas |nationality = American |family = Michael Klebitz (Brother) Ashley Butler (Ex-girlfriend) Unnamed parents Leila Sharpe (Ex-Girlfriend) |affiliations = The Lost MC Uptown Riders (Associate) Elizabeta Torres Thomas Stubbs Leavis Curtis Stocker Ray Boccino (Formerly) Larry Tupper Trevor Philips (Formerly) Dave Grossman Niko Bellic Roman's Kidnapper Malc DeSean Jim Fitzgerald |vehicles = White and Blue Hexer Hakuchou (Prize) Innovation (Prize) Orange and Green Bati 801 (Gift) Hellfury Stallion Hakuchou Custom Lycan (after Shifting Weight) Double-T Drag (after Shifting Weight) Player's choice |crimes = |voice = Scott Hill |status = Deceased |businesses = Murder for hire Vehicle theft Illegal racing Drug dealing Gambling Jewel Thief Bike Mechanic}} Jonathan "Johnny" Klebitz is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a supporting character in Grand Theft Auto IV and The Ballad of Gay Tony, the protagonist of The Lost and Damned, ''and a minor character in ''Grand Theft Auto V. Johnny Klebitz is the vice president of The Lost MC, serving as an acting president while president Billy Grey was in rehab. As the acting president, Klebitz maintained a relative peace between The Lost and the gang's rivals, The Angels of Death. He becomes the official president of The Lost after Billy was arrested again in 2008. By 2013, the events of Grand Theft Auto V, Johnny and the remaining members of The Lost moved to Sandy Shores, Blaine County, where he was very brutally murdered by Trevor Philips in a confrontation when Trevor himself was having sex with Johnny's former girlfriend, Ashley Butler. Biography Childhood Jonathan Klebitz was born in 1974 in Acter, Alderney to a Jewish family. In Off Route, after Johnny steals a prison bus, he sometimes says, "Mom always told me I'd be a bus driver." He has an older brother, Michael Klebitz, who used to be friends with Billy Grey when Johnny was 10. Ironically, Michael is a soldier serving in Iraq, and a law-abiding citizen, and criticizes Johnny's biker lifestyle and criminal association with Billy. Adult life According to Billy Grey, it was him who brought young Klebitz in the gang. Johnny's criminal record shows rigorous activity between 1991 and 1994, when Johnny would have been between 17 and 20. He was put in prison soon after, and had a parole violation in 2000, meaning he did up to six years. Klebitz tells a friend of Thomas Stubbs that he has not had an annual salary since he "punched out license plates for a year in the joint." During Off Route, when driving the Prison Bus, Johnny compares it to "driving an eighteen-wheeler", suggesting he may have experience of truck driving. One of the patches on Johnny's jacket reads "I Rode Mine to Los Santos in 2004." Among his many scars, it has also been implied that he is weak or even blind in one eye, when talking to Clay Simons, he says "Oh. I should use my good eye." Also, during a conversation with Billy Grey early on in The Lost and Damned, Johnny states that he weighs 230 lbs. Johnny, unlike Billy, actually cares about business, but is quick to shut down anyone who is wrong or disobeys him. Before Jim was murdered, he seemed to care more about The Lost than many of his friends. Johnny is also much more headstrong and sensible than the other bikers. Johnny and Ashley Butler used to date, but he ended the relationship with her due to her affair with Billy Grey, as well as her drug addiction. He still cares for her, but believes the drugs have completely taken over her life. He will still do anything to protect her, as shown when he receives a phone call from her and drops what he was doing to give her aid. Johnny also sympathizes with Roman Bellic, a stranger to him, later on in the mission "Roman's Holiday," even asking the Russians to go easy on him, though Johnny had no choice in the kidnapping. Events of The Lost and Damned Immediately after Billy Grey got out of rehab, he became angry with Johnny for not having his bike. Billy then started a fight with the Angels of Death to get his bike back. This creates tension, not only between the two outlaw motorcycle clubs, but also between Billy and Johnny. This tension quickly escalated into a war between The Lost and the Angels of Death. Billy Grey threw several parties at The Lost clubhouse to celebrate his release from prison. While being visited by part-time lawyer, part-time biker, Dave Grossman, Klebitz had a sit-down with Billy and the two discussed the tension between them. When they began to start agreeing with each other's point of view, Billy was sent a text message from someone, informing of some members of The Lost being jumped by members of The Angels of Death. After rescuing the attacked Lost members, Billy was informed of the death of Jason Michaels, who was killed by an Eastern European (who was actually Niko Bellic). Billy manipulated the situation by blaming the Angels of Death in order to rally the gang to attack their clubhouse, even after he informed other members of The Lost that it was a "Pole" or "Serb" hitman. During the attack, Billy found two duffel bags full of heroin and stole them with the intention of selling them. This created even more tension between Johnny and Billy. Billy later called Johnny and told him to speak with Elizabeta Torres, who had found a buyer for the stolen heroin. Elizabeta informed Johnny about the deal and sent Niko Bellic and Playboy X to accompany him. The deal, however, was an undercover LCPD sting operation. After some commotion, Johnny escaped with the heroin, while Niko and Playboy X escape empty-handed. Billy then called Johnny again and told him to meet up with Congressman Thomas Stubbs III to help him with some "dirty laundry" and other sensitive situations. The Lost later found out that the heroin they stole from The Angels of Death originally belonged to the Triads. Billy and Brian thought that they should keep the heroin, but Johnny and Jim convinced the gang to get rid of it, due to the LCPD being onto them. The four of them went to the deal, but only Johnny and Jim went in to speak to the Triads, who immediately attacked them and stole the heroin. As Johnny and Jim escaped to a rooftop, they saw Billy crash his bike. He was then surrounded by LCPD officers, angered and screaming out that Johnny had set him up. This eventually split The Lost into two factions, one led by Johnny and one by Brian. Johnny and Jim met up with Brian at the Alderney docks after hearing that he wanted a truce. Instead of a truce, an argument breaks out with Johnny telling Brian that Billy doesn't give a shit about the brotherhood and to get the fuck out of town and a gunfight breaks out with Johnny & Jim fighting Brian's faction. Jim Fitzgerald later introduced Johnny to Malc and DeSean of the Uptown Riders. Once again, Johnny spoke with Elizabeta Torres and she said that she needed a job done, pairing him with his new allies Malc and DeSean. Jim later introduced Johnny to Ray Boccino, a Capo of the Pegorino Family, who directed Johnny to Brian's hideout (because Boccino believed the Lost civil war was bad for business), which resulted in a confrontation with Brian. Ray then orders him to steal diamonds from Gay Tony at a ship. Ashley Butler pleaded for his help, saying that she was being held hostage for her debts to Dimitri Rascalov. As payment, Dimitri's men demanded that Johnny kidnap Roman Bellic for him. Later, Ray Boccino had Johnny accompany Niko Bellic to a diamond deal with the Jewish mob. Johnny, however, took off with the money after Luis Lopez ambushed the deal. Ray then kidnapped Jim in retaliation and tortured him in the basement of Drusilla's to try to get his money back, until Johnny showed up to rescue Jim. The two later escaped and Johnny called Ashley Butler to meet her at the clubhouse. Ashley told him that Boccino had her convince Johnny to work with him in the first place so Ray could use The Lost, while neglecting their pay. She also revealed that Jim Fitzgerald has been killed by one of Boccino's hitmen (who was Niko Bellic once again). Upon this loss, Thomas Stubbs III met with Johnny at the clubhouse, and informed him that Boccino and a lot of his associates would either be dead or in jail within a month or so, as well as of Billy Grey's plans to rat out Johnny and fellow member of The Lost, in order to be released from prison. Johnny got everyone left in the Alderney City chapter of The Lost to break into the Alderney State Correctional Facility, in order for Johnny to personally silence Billy. After escaping the prison, Johnny and the remaining members of The Lost discovered that their clubhouse had been ransacked and destroyed by Ray's goons. Johnny ordered the remains of the clubhouse to be burned down, and the surviving members of The Lost's Alderney City chapter (Acter district of Alderney City, specifically) watch it burn. Post-''The Lost and Damned'' After the completion of the story, Johnny's life is in turmoil. Billy's betrayal has caused the Alderney chapter of The Lost to be left in ruins, with the only remaining members being Terry, Clay, Angus, and Johnny himself. Johnny stops contacting Ashley after she asks him to give her $40 which Johnny declines - as he knows it's for her to buy more meth. Johnny even confess to Angus that he doesn't see any good in Ashley other than the need for her to, in his words, "fuck up everything around her." Johnny also cuts his ties with the mob and Stubbs himself, sarcastically wishing him good luck in the corrupt life he leads and decides to lie low in the criminal underworld. Johnny will also keep sending money to Jim's wife and child - which was the $2 million from the diamond deal ambush. Events of Grand Theft Auto V and Death At some point between 2008 and 2013, Johnny, Terry, Clay, Ashley and several other members of The Lost MC relocated to Blaine County, where they set up a new chapter. The gang would then become heavily involved in drugs and arms trading. Johnny also quickly became addicted to meth, making him thinner and psychologically unstable. Not much later, he got back in a relationship with Ashley. During this period, The Lost MC also became affiliated with Trevor Philips, who runs a trading business here as well. The relationship between them seemed to be shaky however, as Trevor would frequently send a hitman to steal goods from The Lost MC and often have sex with Ashley, much to the chagrin of Johnny. Some time in 2013, Johnny went to confront Trevor again for having sex with Ashley. Trevor, who had just found out about Michael De Santa's survival, finally snapped, and retaliated by throwing Johnny to the ground, smashing a Pißwasser beer bottle against his face, then repeatedly stomped on his head as Ron Jakowski, Wade Hebert, and Ashley all watched in horror at Johnny's savage death. Afterwards, Johnny laid on the ground with his skull smashed open. Trevor then left the scene with Ron and Wade, leaving Ashley behind, who then mourned over Johnny's dead body. Trevor would then deliver the news to the rest of The Lost MC, and kill many of them in the process, including Terry and Clay. Johnny is later briefly mentioned on the second bail bond, in a conversation between Trevor and the bounty target, Larry Tupper. He is also mentioned by the owner of the Sandy Shores Ammu-Nation branch owner, Melvin, stating that Johnny wasn't that bad of a guy, but then Trevor tells Melvin that he "has a bit of Johnny on the bottom of his shoe" if he wants to "say goodbye" to him. Personality Johnny is relaxed and laid back most of the time. He wants to think all plans and actions through and doesn't want to make any risky decisions. He is very easily angered and will become aggressive and violent when provoked. He shows some hesitation about killing people whom he thinks deserve it. However, he also has his limit about killing. He is reluctant to kill Brian Jeremy and Billy Grey because he considered them as his friends in the past. He also asks Elizabeta if killing so many people is really necessary. Overall, Johnny's attitude about murder seems to be that he is capable of doing so in cold blood but belives that the murder should be justified. Johnny will always carry out orders given to him even if he disagrees with them, but will vent his frustration when doing so. Over the course of "Clean and Serene", Johnny claims that he has given up on faith and instead believes in religion. Johnny has an anti-war and anti-politics stance, claiming both exist to "make the fat cats fatter." Johnny has a strong disliking for cars, referring to them as "cages". By 2013, Johnny had developed an out of control meth addiction and had became mentally as well as physically weaker. Because of this, he was easily intimidated by Trevor and seemed to have lost a lot of his courage. Physical Appearance Johnny is a Caucasian male with green eyes, a dark blond buzzed hair and a horseshoe mustache. Johnny has plenty of scars on his face that were gained most likely during many brutal fights, some of which include two scars on his right eyebrow and a scar on his left cheek. His nose is unusually crooked, likely due to a fight or an accident. Johnny has one bad eye, as when talking to Clay, he tells him, "Oh, I should use my good eye." Johnny also has many physical injuries from a few serious motorbike accidents, many of those injuries he received are a broken nose or a lack of speed when walking, running, or sprinting. The latter also has plenty of tattoos such as a demonic face on the right side of his neck. Johnny also wears a golden earring in his left ear. Unlike Niko, who was much more slender in his appearance, Klebitz is a much more brawny, burly and heavily built character, (the latter may have built up his physique during his six year prison stint). During Clean and Serene, Johnny mentions that he weighs 230 lb. His clothing and basic appearance has changed drastically since Grand Theft Auto IV. In GTA IV, he does not wear his black jacket with the current Lost MC patch on the back. He, instead, wears a light brown colored vest with a darker Lost MC patch on the back, and beige pants with brown Hinterland boots. His skin is paler than in the Lost and Damned, and some of his scars and tattoos on his face are a bit more visible. In Grand Theft Auto V, however, Johnny has gotten much thinner, and his skin is slightly more pale, and he has more visible scars on his face. He is even more slender than Niko. This is a result of his addiction to methamphetamine. Johnny is also an extremely dirty and unhygienic character. He only ever wears his The Lost MC jacket and during his idle animations, he'll often sniff his underarms with a disgusted reaction from doing so. Stubbs himself mentioned Johnny's body odor, stating he commits a "crime against hygiene." (This can be heard during a phone call in one of the Stubbs' Dirty Laundry side missions). Patches Johnny's jacket, like any outlaw motorcycle club member's, has a lot of patches on it. Here they are, and what they mean: *'Vice President' - Showing Johnny's position within the club. This changes to "President" after This Shit's Cursed. *'TLMC' - An abbreviation of the clubs name. *'White Wings' - Indicates that he has given a woman a facial. *'Yellow Wings' - Indicates that he has drank a woman's urine. *'Brown Wings' - Indicates that he has performed oral-anal sex on a woman. *'Red Wings' - Indicates that he has performed oral sex on a menstruating woman. *'I Rode Mine to Los Santos in 2004' - He, Brian, and Terry are the only members who have got this patch. *'Skull' - Indicates that he has killed for the club. *'8-Ball' - Indicates that he has served time for the club. *'Loyal' - Indicates his loyalty to the club (during The Lost civil war). Characters murdered by Johnny Klebitz *Ed McCornish - Murdered for blackmailing him and Jim Fitzgerald *Jimmy Matthews - Murdered for blackmailing him and Jim Fitzgerald. *Arthur Stubbs - Murdered on orders of Thomas Stubbs III. *Dan - Murdered on orders of Thomas Stubbs III. *Congressman - Murdered on orders of Thomas Stubbs III. *Random Biker - Murdered for becoming a part of Brian's faction. *Brian Jeremy - Murdered for betraying Johnny, starting his own faction, and trying to kill him. *Evan Moss - Murdered to steal the diamonds. * Evan's Bodyguards - Murdered to steal the diamonds. *Billy Grey - Murdered for attempting to turn the states against Johnny and The Lost MC. Heinous crimes committed by Johnny * Killing Jimmy Matthews and Ed McCornish for payback * The bombing of the Angels of Death Clubhouse. *Stealing motorbikes belonging to the Angels of Death. *Escaping an LCPD drug bust with a bag full of heroin. * Causing a terrorist attack and murdering Arthur Stubbs. * Rescuing a CEO From FIB And LCPD Task Force. *"Liberating" white-collar criminals in a prison bus. * Stealing Bryce Dawkins's car and fitted it with a bug. * Bombing The Angles Of Death Vans. *Stealing a Slamvan full of Cocaine. *Kidnapping Roman Bellic. *Stealing diamonds from Evan Moss and hiding them in the trash. * Escaping an Diamond Deal and fleeing with a Bag Full of Money. *Storming the Alderney State prison in order to find and kill club's former president, who has turned state. LCPD Database Record |} Vehicle Johnny's primary mode of transportation was a customized LCC Hexer with a white and blue paintjob, a reference to his Jewish heritage (white and blue are the colours of the flag of Israel). In the mission Shifting Weight, Johnny's bike is destroyed with a rocket launcher, but it reappears in full working order after the mission, suggesting it was repaired. In his appearances in Grand Theft Auto IV, Johnny rode a red Hellfury. It is unknown if Johnny still had his Hexer when he was living in Blaine County. Mission Appearances ;GTA IV *Blow Your Cover *Museum Piece ;The Lost and Damned *As the protagonist, he appears in all missions. ;The Ballad of Gay Tony *I luv LC *Frosting on the Cake *Not So Fast ;GTA V *Mr. Philips (Killed) Gallery JohnnyKlebitz-TLAD-Artwork2.jpg|General game artwork of Johnny for GTA EFLC. JohnnyKlebitz-Artwork.jpg|Concept artwork of Johnny Klebitz. JohnnyKlebitz-Artwork2.jpg|Concept artwork of Johnny Klebitz on an Angel, though his signature bike is a Hexer. Johnny Klebibtz.jpg|Johnny Klebitz Johnny Klebitz.jpg|Johnny in combat. JohnnyKlebitz-GTAIV.jpg|Johnny's different appearance in GTA IV. Hexer-TLAD-front.jpg|Johnny's custom Hexer. TLAD 3.jpg|Johnny riding along with Jim. 3326281754 80c8c81d17-1-.jpg|Johnny against the police. This Shit's Crused 1.jpg|Johnny along with the motorcycle club. Biker gang.jpg|Johnny in an MC ride. Johnnylost.jpg|Johnny leading the Lost MC. Johnny_Klebitz_GTAIV_Tattoo_side_profile_Niko_meet_Cutscene_screengrab.png|Side profile showing tattoo. Johnny meets Niko Bellic in GTA IV. Johnny and niko.jpg|Johnny together with Niko Bellic. JohnnyKlebitz-GTAV.png|Johnny in GTA V. Ashley n Johnny.jpg|Johnny's body being cradled by Ashley. Johnny.jpg|A newspaper in GTA V, depicting Johnny. Gtavjk.jpg|Johnny's appearance in GTA V compared to his TLAD appearance. Johnnyenhancedversion.jpg|Johnny in the enhanced version of GTA V Johnnydeadenhanced.jpg|Johnny's dead corpse in the enhanced version Artwork-JohnnyKlebitz-GTATLAD.jpg|An artwork of Johnny. Character Trailer Glitches *If shot or stomped on after his death cutscene, a hitmarker will appear because he is not programmed to have zero health. He can be killed again with sufficient hits. Along with this, he also appears to still be blinking, as if he was still alive. * It is possible to bring Johnny "back to life" in the mission Mr. Philips. The player must grab a gas can from the gas station, make a trail as close to Ashley as possible (if she's startled she will run away and the glitch won't work) and then shoot the gas trail, igniting it. If done correctly, Johnny will climb to his feet as a regular civilian. If Ashley is startled or Johnny is attacked, Ashley will run and Johnny will go limp (as temporarily knocked out). But all these glitches have been fixed since later PC patches. Trivia * A Game Informer preview states that Johnny could originally change outfits in TLAD: Johnny had 2 outfits, one he wears in GTA IV and the one he wears in TLAD and TBOGT. * Johnny's physical appearance from GTA IV to The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony had slightly changed. In the original GTA IV, he wore a beige vest with The Lost Brotherhood logo on the back. Many of his tattoos were also shown. Some of his scars were more visible too. His appearance in GTA V is a mix of his appearances in GTA IV and in GTA EFLC. * Johnny walks, runs, and sprints slightly slower than Niko and Luis. It is implied this is from a motorcycle crash as he exclaims "Oh not again!" or "Not another crash!" when crashing into things during gameplay. * Johnny has another "pair of pants". It appears that the texture files include another texture for the pants model, but it was never used in-game. * According to previews of TLAD, Johnny had the ability to date girlfriends. * One of Johnny's patches says, "I Rode Mine to Los Santos in 2004." This means that Johnny was in San Andreas in 2004 along with Brian Jeremy and Terry Thorpe, who have the same patch. This is a reference to Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, which was released in 2004. *Johnny is extremely similar to John Marston, the main protagonist from another Rockstar game, Red Dead Redemption. **Both speak with very rough voices and have shady backgrounds, both rode in a gang and were betrayed by their gang's leader after they had gone insane. **Both Marston and Klebitz are called Johnny Boy by other characters. **Both are possibly blind in one eye. **Both are canonically killed on screen. **Both were killed by a person that they had an uneasy working relationship with, in Klebitz's case it was Trevor Philips, while in Marston's case, it was Edgar Ross. **When both Klebitz and Marston were killed, their bodies were cradled by the women they loved. In Klebitz's case it was Ashley, while in Marston's case it was his wife, Abigail. Both Ashley and Abigail would later die as well (Ashley dying of a drug overdose, and Abigail dying from an unknown cause). **Both have a skeptical and hating view of how the US Government operates, yet, they are forced to work for a government agent/politician in order to save themselves and the ones they care about (In Klebitz's case it was himself and his club, and in Marston's case it was himself and his family). **Both speak a little Spanish through the game. **Women of both were "every man's wife" or the gang's whore at some point of their lives. **Both have antagonists named Billy. **Johnny is able to play cards and arm wrestling, which are activities that can also be done in Red Dead Redemption. **Both pictured with Sawn-off Shotgun on their official artworks. **Both were involved in kidnapping at least once. In Marston's case it was bounty hunting, and in Johnny's case it was kidnapping Niko's cousin. **Johnny is nicknamed Cowboy by Trevor, which might emphasize these similarities. *While being chased on foot by police, Johnny may shout, "I'm a patriot!" which is reminiscent of outlaw bikers, as they are known for their patriotism. *In the artwork below, where it shows Johnny, Brian, Jason, Clay and Jim. Johnny is holding an AKS74U or a smaller AK-47 with a detachable stock (the part at the back) either way, this gun is never seen in-game. *Johnny's favourite radio station is Liberty Rock Radio. *In GTA V, Johnny's jacket sports a "Vice President" patch, instead of the "President" patch he wears at the end of TLAD. This could be a continuity error, as he also still sports the "TLMC Liberty" patch or it could be to signify Johnny's rank in the Blaine County chapter of The Lost. * Johnny is the second protagonist in the GTA series to be killed canonically onscreen after Victor Vance from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories who was killed in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, and the first to be killed by another protagonist (Trevor Philips). * Johnny and Brian Jeremy have the exact same tattoo on the back right side of their necks of a demonic face, suggesting that at one point Johnny and Brian were actually close brothers. * Although not directly, it is implied Johnny has little to no experience in aviation. Niko was a pilot during the war and Luis has a Pilots License Certificate in his apartment. * A picture of Johnny Klebitz can be found on newspapers in Los Santos in Grand Theft Auto V. The newspaper article is actually the same newspaper used in Grand Theft Auto IV as an easter egg with a picture of Donald Love and the article title: "Loves Hate Relationship with Taxes". The newspaper article in GTA V still has the same title, but with Johnny's picture replacing Donald's. * He is one of the six protagonist in series that shares name with another protagonist. In this instance, it's Johnny Hawtorn from GTA London . Others are Mike and Michael De Santa from Grand Theft Auto: Advance and Grand Theft Auto V, and Claude Speed & Claude from Grand Theft Auto 2 and Grand Theft Auto III, respectively. External links *Johnny Klebitz on Rockstar's site. Navigation }} de:Johnny Klebitz pl:Johnny Klebitz ru:Джонни Клебиц hu:Johnny Klebitz Category:Characters in GTA IV Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Characters in The Lost and Damned Category:Characters in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Protagonists Category:The Lost MC